The Art Of Persuasion
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Why did vampires and werewolves HAVE to be enemies? Shameless T/C smut.


"I don't get it."

"Here," Caroline scooted closer to where Tyler was sitting on his bed, "it's actually not that hard you just have to..."

"No," Tyler let out a small laugh and shut his biology textbook tossing it aside onto his backpack on the floor, "I don't get why it has to be this way." Caroline gave him a confused look. "I don't get why we," Tyler gestured between the two of them, "have to be sworn enemies. Why does it have to be like that?"

Caroline avoided his thoughtful and pained dark eyes and looked down at her own book. This had always been a taboo subject. It was somewhat amusing that there was a subject that was taboo for them, a vampire and a werewolf. They were together. They were in love even though neither one had admitted it out loud yet. They really didn't have to, Tyler had imprinted on Caroline (yes that was actually a real thing not just same fake twilight bull shit). However, there were others who had a big problem with them being together. Those others mainly consisted of Damon, Stefan, Bonnie (for some odd reason), occasionally Elena, and the wolves in Tyler's pack. Damon could be very intimidating at times whereas Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie were just annoying. The wolves in Tyler's pack may not have liked it but they would never dare question their alpha.

"Well, think about it logically for a second and without any emotions." Caroline placed her own text book aside. "Vampires and werewolves are both equally powerful creatures. We are both predatory and territorial. It's kind of like cats and dogs."

Tyler laughed at that and reached over to run his calloused hand over Caroline's porcelain cheek. "Yeah, well it sucks."

Caroline smiled and placed her small cold hand over his. "Who knows, maybe we can be the ones who change that."

"Wishful thinking?" Tyler sighed.

Caroline took his other hand in hers and in a disorienting flash Tyler suddenly found himself flat on his back with Caroline straddling his hips. He loved it when she did that. "Maybe I can persuade you to think a little more optimistically." She smirked.

"Hmmm it's pretty hard to persuade me to do anything." Tyler placed his hands on her waist and ran them down the back of her thighs pulling her down on top of him.

"Trust me I can be very persuasive." Caroline slowly licked the side of his throat right where his pulse was and Tyler felt fire shoot through his veins.

In one easy motion Caroline tore Tyler's shirt off and crumpled the shredded fabric up throwing it away behind her. Ever since he imprinted on her and their relationship had taken _that _step forward a lot of his clothes had been destroyed and he really didn't give a damn. Tyler watched as Caroline gracefully pulled her blue top over her head and tossed it away. She hovered above him in nothing but her almost angelic but oh so sexy white lace bra and her creamy white flesh was practically glowing. The familiar and all too welcome feeling of want and need surged through Tyler and he grabbed her ass causing her to let out a small squeak and flipped them over.

Tyler took his sweet time breathing in her intoxicating scent and running his fingers down her sides causing electric pulses to run through her. Her head tilted back and her body arched up into his as his burning lips began a trail of kisses down her chest, between the valley of her breasts, and down her taut stomach. He stopped when he reached the skin right above her jeans. Her fingers tangled in his hair and a soft growl rippled through his throat. He quickly popped open the button of her jeans and unzipped them pulling them down her thighs until they were off and on the floor with the rest of the scattered clothing.

Tyler pressed two fingers against her matching white lace panties and growled again at feeling how wet and ready she was for him. He kissed and nipped along her inner left thigh and grinned against her skin as he felt her writhing around. He slid his burning sculpted body back up hers and claimed her lips in a fiery need. She responded instantly and opened her mouth. Caroline bit down on Tyler's lip when she felt one oh his rough fingers slip inside her. Her normally gray/blue eyes were turning dark with desire and the veins underneath her eyes were starting to show. Tyler ripped off her bra and moved his mouth over her breasts as he pumped two more fingers inside of her. She arched and ground into him relentlessly almost making him lose control. He moved his fingers around her clit in circles before rubbing his thumb over it and watching her come undone. She came hard and for just a moment she looked far off and dreamy. That quickly changed when Tyler saw her fangs come out and she bit down on his shoulder. She purposely slammed her pelvis into his and he groaned painfully. His jeans were way too tight for comfort.

Caroline fixed his problem fast when she used her speed and pulled down his jeans and boxers letting him kick them off. She flipped them over and pulled off her panties resting her hands on Tyler's chest as she sat up and sunk down onto him letting him fill her completely. He growled and she hissed simultaneously.

"Caroline." Tyler managed to breath out as she started moving up and down his hard throbbing length her nails digging into his flesh. He roughly grabbed her by the hips and flipped them over again so that he was on top now. His hands combed through her blond hair and he crushed his lips to hers for a scorching kiss as he picked up his pace and moved in and out of her faster. Her heavy sighs and his moans were muffled against each others lips. He whispered out words like _love, you, mine _but Caroline knew what he was trying to say. She was his and would always belong to him and he loved her. She was no werewolf and didn't imprint but in a way maybe she did because it was the same for her.

Tyler could feel Caroline's velvety walls clenching around him and as he looked deeply into her now reddish black eyes he lost himself and they came together Tyler collapsing on top of her gasping for breath,

They lay naked and sated their bodies tangled together in the most perfect way for a long time before Caroline nipped at his pulse point.

"So, did I persuade you."

A mischievous smirk spread across Tyler's face. "I think I am going to need _a lot _more persuading."

Caroline's laugh was muffled against his shoulder as he grabbed his comforter and pulled it over them ready for more. He knew without a doubt that he would never be able to get enough of Caroline no matter what.

**THE END**


End file.
